s4sfandomcom-20200214-history
Kek
Kek (also known as topkek) is a meme superior to top lel. This was proven in the 2015 esforesian civil war, where heavy fighting broke out between kekbots and lelots. The kekbots won with their superior meme-ing skills. Kek is s4s's light and freedom. It is also a phrase used to indicate that the poster found something humorous. Normal Turkish cake. History Kek was started by prime minister face as a simple knock off of the top lel meme, which is an offshoot of a meme (lel) itself. The thread became popular with the help of mods embedding images, enlarging text, and ultimately, removing the bump limit. OC and funposting bombarded the thread, breaking s4s's reply record and sending it to over 6,200 replies. Prime minister face is rumoured to have taken the phrase from World of Warcraft on plebeian websites like KnowYourMeme, and they attribute kek's sudden spike in popularity to WoW. These claims are unsubstantiated, and it is believed by most that the phrase (and kek's popularity) is derived from the delicious Turkish snack cake. In a prophecy created by Captain Kek, it was predicted that s4s would be betrayed by one of the twelve global mods with deletion of the kek thread. Many dismissed his claim as ludicrous, while other prepared for the worst. The original kek thread went on for 40+ days until the prophecy came true, and the kek thread died on June 25, 2013. Kek suddenly blew up on the 4chain following its popularity on s4s. 4channers now reply "kek" to everything they find slightly humorous, and it has since spread to the rest of the web. Kek remains s4s's favorite and most famous meighmeigh. There is currently no kek thread on s4s. ;_; A quick explanation for noofigs *Namefig prime minister face starts posting on board *Uses kek instead of lel *Various reactions ranging from praise to animosity occur *Posts the first thread with an image of an ETI topkek snack accompanied solely by the text "kek" *Is ridiculed at first, but continues to samefig the thread with more replies of the word "kek" *Hours later, a mod joins in with the reply "modding an epic kek thread" *Mod epic troles the thread by changing image and text sizes and banning those who use "top lel" *In the process, mods remove the bump limit entirely *Thread remains alive for months due to the dilligence of s4sitizens *The bump limited is eventually returned by a fun-hating mod who is still too coward to show his stupid face *Prime minister face attempts to revive the kek thread, but it fails once again due to bump limit *Two more kek threads have had their bump limits removed since then, and two other kek threads have been stickied Despite no longer having an eternal kek thread, it still remains the mortar of s4s culture. :^D Seriously though, what the hell is kek O_o Topkek™ is a brand of Turkish cakes from the ETI company. Memers use it as a variation of "lol", and they sometimes shorten it to just "kek". "Topkek" literally translates to "cupcake". It is truly çok yönlü kek. :^DDD Kek is also known as the God of Maymays But what about my privilege? Kek it :^D Death Rest in peace topkek thread, May 1 2013 - June 25 2013. ;_; "On the evening of June 25, 2013, topkek was declared dead. The cause of death is not established, however, there are a few witnesses who recall a mod setting a bumplimit on topkek, causing failure of the heart, and ultimately death. This coincided with Captain Kek's prophesy sic that topkek would be "Betrayed by one of his 12 global mods". Many suspect that the thread had actually died from a lack of kek from the witnesses, who claim they let it fall past page 10. Still, others insist that topkek's death was connected with his decision to run for King in the Royal Election." -- From The S4S Tribune, fourth issue. Legacy The resurrection of kek was marked with the removal of the bump limit in a new thread titled "more kek", also started by prime minister face. His thread lasted from June 26, 2013 until July 22, when it 404'd with around the same number of replies as the original. A third kek thread was created on November 25. Disaster struck when Getter Robo's reply record thread was unstickied on February 18. As it fell back more pages were created, instead of 404ing. The kek thread fell back to these mystery pages, and was deleted when the pages were removed. ;_;7 A kek thread wishing s4s a happy birthday got quints on 31 March 2014, and was stickied shorty after. Another kek thread was also stickied one month later on 29 April. In 2015, a spin-off meme based on kek, known as kek suit, was created. It is a suit with a kek pattern or texture. Usually topkek is used for the suit, but other keks, such as popkek and dankek, can be and have been featured. Kek continues to be a guiding force on s4s, being the subject of many a thread, and being adored by all shitposters everywhere. :^D Current status Unpinned as of May 28 ;_;7 Funny meme pictures Image:Kek.jpg top ramen.png|Top Kek Top Ramen Image:KEK TOP.jpg snacky.jpg|The Mascot of Kek: Snacky Image:1370840279357.jpg|ShreKek Image:1372464320288.png Image:ITSKEKKENING.jpg Image:Kek_background_wallpaper.jpg|Modifyable Desktop Wallpaper Image:1372371474925.png Image:1372292014199.png Tolekek.png|'tolekek' created by the namefig Breasty Image:1372320701208.jpg Image:Kek them - Dubs.jpg Image:1372370967692.jpg Image:1372369927882.jpg|Cat Kekster.jpg|dexter's kek Image:Kek pixeled.jpg Image:Kek MSPiant.png 34242424.png kekito.jpg topkeks.gif|Topkeks topkektopkek.jpg|Spooky topkek wearing his top kek hat 1401823812013.jpg|Adolf Hitler about to enjoy a topkek Category:/s4s/ may-mays Category:Board Culture Category:Board Historical Milestones